A Jones Family Halloween
by Sashred
Summary: Emma and Killian decide to throw a Halloween party for the whole town, paying special homage to Killian's new favorite moving picture, The Addams Family.


**A Jones Family Halloween**

So I was watching the Addam's Family today, annnnd this happened. Also, I'm really liking that this next episode will shine a light on Killian's need for a family. Started out as a goofy kind of thing, quickly transformed into something else. Fluff, with a small side of Killian angst, and then more fluff. It's my first story on here in quite a while, so I might be a bit rusty, but hopefully not too bad. Set sometime in the near future, and you can bet your bottom dollar Robin is still alive. Enjoy!

Rated K basically ;)

"You don't think this is too much, right? I mean," Emma gestured towards the house, _their_ house, the porch practically encased by cottony cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns glowing from each step, and fog billowing from the cauldrons of dry-ice that flanked the front door. "I'm not even sure how many people will get the reference. And you look…" she grinned then, brushing the back of her knuckles over the smooth skin on his cheek, "almost normal."

"I think, beyond the questionable need to shave my beard down to this annoying wisp above my lip, it's all quite perfect." Killian smiled then, the boyish effect amplified tenfold by the absence of his usual scruff.

"Hey, that was the deal, I wear this stupid scratchy wig, and you shave. Let me remind you, this whole Addams Family thing was your and Henry's idea, not mine." Though, she must admit, it hadn't taken them long to convince her just what a good idea it was. When the Addam's Family movie had popped up one night in their Netflix queue, Emma couldn't help but delight in the way Killian had seemed so entranced by one of her favorite movies. She found herself even more delighted by the way Killian seemed to really appreciate Gomez's character, and could still feel the way his lips had traveled up and down her arms, neck, well, everywhere really, that night after Henry went to bed.

"Now, why can't more of these films portray this kind of relationship?" he'd asked. "They're always on about ridiculous, what do you call them – love triangles, and unnecessary hardships, miscommunication. I will never understand this world's attachment to drama." Emma had almost wanted to laugh at his example of the ideal relationship to be Morticia and Gomez Addams, but really, the more she thought about it, the more she remembered just how much she had wanted to be Wednesday as a child. How Morticia's unwavering support and commitment to her family, and Gomez's obvious devotion and love, had always struck a chord within her.

So, no. It hadn't taken long before she was swept up in the idea of not only celebrating the holiday as the Addams Family 2.0, complete with Henry donning the "way cooler" Fester costume, but even suggesting to her mother that hosting a Halloween party for the whole town (well, the ones that currently weren't trying to bring about its demise, again) wasn't a bad one.

Emma adjusted her wig, sweeping a few of her rebellious golden strands back under, and caught Killian staring. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he answered, stepping closer. Her breath hitched as he dragged a finger along the edge of her collarbone, down the rather deep neckline of the opulent, tight black gown Regina had provided from her own wardrobe. "I'm just not entirely sure the town is deserving of such magnificence."

"Somehow I don't think you're talking about my awesome decorating skills," she smiled, swaying towards him. "You cut quite the figure yourself, you know." He eyes darkened as she slid a ridiculously long , blood-red nail just under his chin. His cravat hid the rest of neck and chest from her, sadly, but he sure as hell wore it well. His vest was a new one, at least to her, black on black with silk embroidery, paired with a matching smoking jacket swirled with a hint of deep red. It was odd to see his hair combed back as it was, tamed by what had seemed like an entire tube of hair gel, but the way his eyes shone at her was so wonderfully familiar and comforting.

"Later, darling," he practically purred, nestling a soft kiss just where the curve of her jaw met her neck. "For now, just relax. Have a bit of fun, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah." She dug her hand under his jacket then, pulling his flask from the inner pocket.

"Mom! Are they here yet?" Henry shouted, pounding outside. A white flash darted out just behind him, Killian's eyes following it for a moment as it danced across the yard. Henry skidded to a halt beside him, and Emma's insides warmed when she saw the two of them grinning at each other as they took in their costumes.

"Don't you look the part," Killian said, tugging at the frayed edge of Henry's brown overcoat.

"I know, right? I wasn't sure about the eyeshadow, but it really gives me that awesome dead, Fester look. And look! Mom, you ready?"

Emma rolled her eyes for effect, but nodded and couldn't hide her smile. Henry pulled a lightbulb from his pocket, and stuck it firmly between his teeth. Emma scrunched her nose, channeling that light, electric warmness from inside, and the bulb flickered to life.

"Brilliant," Killian said, clapping him on his back. "Bloody brilliant. Your lady Violet will certainly be impressed."

"Thanks," Henry shuffled, blushing even through the white cream paint on his face. "Hopefully the whole bald cap thing won't scare her off."

"It is Halloween, kid," Emma smiled, the light flickering off. "And that might not be such a bad thing," she mumbled, before quickly adding, "Are we set up inside?"

"Yep," he nodded. "We're ready. Food's out, music's playing, and Mom's on her way with the…"

"Fairy lights," Regina finished, appearing in a puff just beside him. The mysterious white blur darted just behind her as the smoke cleared, setting Regina a little off balance in a slightly comical way, but Emma's attention was quickly taken by her choice of costume. A hat with a feather, white peasant top laced down the front, a cutlass at her side…

"Well, well, well. Your majesty, you've never looked better." Killian was beaming, sporting one of the most shit-eating grins Emma had ever seen, practically bouncing on his soles.

"Shut it, Hook. This wasn't my idea."

"Woah, cool mom. I like it," Henry beamed. "Robin was right, the pirate theme really suits you – "

"Henry, help me with the lights?" she cut him off, pulling a wand from thin air. She gave Henry a look which every clearly brokered no argument, and Emma bit her cheek.

"Well then," Emma said, turning into Killian's warmth. His left arm settled around her waist, the heaviness of his hook a welcome pressure against her side. Twinkling white lights flittered out of the tip of the wand as Regina set Henry with the task of weaving them through the air around the outside of their house, lighting up the night like a thousand tiny stars.

"Well indeed," he said against the top of her head, huffing slightly when he was met with the black strands of her wig. "You know on second thought, love, I think you make a much better Morticia without this atrocity atop your head."

"As long as it took to stuff my hair under it, this thing's staying on at least for the first part of the party," she said, squeezing him against her. She felt his sigh, but when she looked up his face was beaming.

"As you wish, darling."

Robin and Roland arrived next, followed by John and the rest of the merry men. The whole town seemed to flood in after that, slightly overwhelming Emma as she tried to greet them all, Killian taking coats and offering spirits, baked goods, handshakes. Snow and David finally arrived a bit later, both dressed as zoo keepers, baby Neal decked out in a lion onesie, complete with a mane.

"Really guys?" Emma couldn't help but laugh, cradling the tiny lion against her chest.

"Sorry we're so late, this little guy really lived up to his costume tonight. Poor thing's been teething for a week now," Snow apologized.

"Oh my goodness," Emma cooed, bouncing him on her hip as he reached for her hair. "He seems okay for now."

"Just wait," Snow sighed, "but enjoy it until then."

"Wha – I don't get it," Killian said, eyeing them with a raised brow. What does that mean?"

"I'll explain," David offered, "but first let's go make sure no ghosts are getting into the liquor," he said, a little loudly, and Killian practically bounded over to the makeshift bar in the kitchen.

"Have fun," Emma smirked.

Snow sighed. "David and I have had about two nights of sleep this week. Combined. You two have it good." The soft look on her face contradicted any notion that it actually bothered her, though.

"Yeah, well, any time you want to trade for a night," Emma said, eyes just barely catching Henry and Violet as they tried to sneak up the stairs. She focused just a tiny bit, and closed all the upstairs doors, locking them. It wasn't long before a sheepish Henry and Violet were slinking back down.

"Seems like you have it handled," Snow smiled, swiping the drink out of David's hand as he came to stand beside her.

"What handled?" Killian asked, offering his own cup to her. She ignored it and went for the flask in his jacket again, taking a long pull.

"A certain teenager and his lady friend," she answered

"Ah yes, he certainly seems to have become quite the lady killer," Killian beamed, clearly proud.

"Hey, how come Henry didn't dress up as Pugsley? I totally would have made a better Fester than him," Grumpy chimed in from behind Snow. It didn't escape Emma's notice that Killian's smile faltered ever so slightly, or that his attention was now entirely focused on the spot across the room just beside the candy dish.

"I mean, that would have made more sense, wouldn't it?" he pressed

"You know, Neal's getting a bit fussy. You should hold him for a bit, Leroy. He always seems to like you," Emma said, stepping towards him.

"Hey now, sister, this costume is dry-clean only, I can't get baby slobber all over it – "

"You know, she's right," Snow said, taking Neal from Emma and giving Leroy no choice but to take the child. "You are one of seven his godparents after all."

Leroy's face softened as the baby reached for his nose, and Emma took their escape, mouthing a silent "thank you" to her mother. She tugged on Killian's hook. "Let's get some air," she said, scratching lightly at the back of his neck with her other hand.

"Of course," he answered, he shoulders not quite relaxing all the way, the smile not quite as genuine as it had been before. Emma silently hoped that her baby brother puked all over Leroy's obnoxiously bright superman suit.

"Henry, keep an eye out for any supernatural activity, okay?" Emma called to him, motioning towards the candy dish, and he nodded.

Once outside, the sounds of the party inside only a dull roar, Emma couldn't help but shiver in the cold as her breath frosted before her.

"Should have gotten your coat love, that dress is practically indecent," he said, tugging off his own jacket. She wrapped it gratefully around her shoulders.

"Yeah, well. Things were getting a bit claustrophobic in there. Not used to being around so many people like that," she said, a familiar child's laughter dancing across the night air, the faint thrum of "Thriller" beating in her chest.

"You've been a most gracious host, love. A quiet break from it all is well-deserved, I think."

They stood there a moment, Emma gathering her thoughts as she tried to imagine the best way to approach things. She reached up and worked to finally pull the wig and cap off her head, buying time to come up with a way beyond her usual shoot-from-the-hip approach. Killian stopped her hands as she blindly began feeling for bobby pins, instead gently pulling them out himself, seemingly happy with the silence.

Eventually, she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"And what about you?" she asked, smoothing her hands along the front of his vest.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked, quite absorbed in his task. It wasn't long before her natural hair was tumbling around her shoulders, her scalp tingling from having it back so tight.

"I know Henry was a little…reluctant at first. Back when we were dealing with Regina's other half. I just – you know how much you mean to him, right?"

Killian's hand stilled, before sliding down to cup her cheek. He smiled faintly. "You're skin is already like ice, love. We really should go in."

"Okay," she nodded, wrapping her arms around him, the warm silk of his vest delicious under her fingertips. "But first I need you to talk to me. Why did Leroy's comment bother you?"

He sighed, her body moving with his as he held her closer still. "Perhaps it didn't so much bother me as bring me back to reality."

"And what's that?" she asked, watching as the tendons in his jaw jumped, his neck cording as he looked away.

"Just, perhaps I still have a ways to go before I'm exactly father material."

She could see his eyes close, almost as if he was waiting for her to pull away, preparing himself for the repercussions of being so damn honest, and it just made her want to hold him tighter and never let go. She hated that he still felt so hesitant about opening up like this, and she blamed herself, but they were making progress, damnit. They were both still there, and it was okay. She didn't want to run, and he wasn't leaving. They could do this.

Emma touched his jaw then, the faint brush of his returning stubble catching along her skin. "Killian, look at me. You have been more of a father to him than anyone else ever has, save for maybe David. And the only reason he didn't want to be Puglsey was because he didn't want to wear the stupid shorts that go with it. It has nothing to do with him not caring about you, or wanting that with you."

He looked at her then, jaw still tight and gaze skittish at best. "It's not just the costume, or tonight, or that dwarf. I can't," he paused. "I can't help but see the condemnation whenever people see me with the lad, with Henry, with all of you…like I'm some sort of monster. Especially after…" he swallowed hard, his gaze now locked over her head.

"After what, Killian?"

"After the Evil Queen made it bloody common knowledge that I killed my father and orphaned my own brother," he finally answered, the fairy lights around them glinting off the wetness in his eyes.

Emma wrapped her hands around the back of his head, bringing his forehead down to meet hers. "Where's your brother now, Killian?" she asked, her voice firm.

"Swan, it doesn't matter – "

"Yes, it does, Killian. Where is your brother now?"

"I – " he fidgeted against her. "He's inside."

"Inside where?"

"Swan – "

"Say it, Killian."

"He's in our home," he sighed, "dressed in a white sheet and stealing candy when he thinks no one is watching."

"Exactly. And we've been ignoring him all night because he's obsessed with the idea that he's an actual invisible ghost that can finally run amuck for a night. And, if that squealing laughter is any indication, I'd say he's having the time of his life."

Killian's shoulder's sagged, more of his weight leaning against her.

"Besides," she continued, "I don't see anyone here tonight looking at you like that. So what if a few ignorant dip shits don't understand what you're doing, what _we're_ doing. Who cares? You're giving him a life your father never gave you, _refused_ to give you, and Liam is starting to understand that, even though it's only been a few months. We're a family, Killian, all of us together. It's not perfect, it's not traditional, but that's okay. We're here, and we love each other. I love you, Henry loves you, and even Liam –"

"Swan…"

"He's growing to love you. Something like that doesn't happen overnight. He has to get to know you, understand that you love him and that he's safe here. It takes time." Emma felt tears gather then, too many foster homes and false starts having branded their own scars on her, but Killian was there, his thumb swiping at her cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't worry you like this."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm glad you do. Well, okay that's a weird way to put it, but you know –"

He silenced her with something she needed, something she understood and was damn good at. His lips were so soft against hers, his face smooth beneath her touch. It was so strange to not feel the burn of his stubble, but only for a moment. It was still him, his lips still latched to her top one as they were wont to do, and he tasted like the rum she stole from him, and something like pumpkin spice. As his hand entangled itself in her hair, she deepened the kiss, her hands sliding beneath the back of his vest and along his spine, down again towards his belt and past…

"Boo!" a child's voice suddenly screeched, startling Emma so badly that she nearly fell over as Killian jumped.

"I got you!" the boy shouted, delighted, whisking the white sheet from over his head. "You didn't even know I was here, did you?" he asked, toothy grin wide. "That's what you get for doing that sort of thing in public." Liam cringed, and Emma smiled at his lisping accent, the familiar devilish glint prevalent in his eyes.

Only a beat passed before Killian was crouching in front of him, ruffling his already impossibly mussed hair. "Don't you know it's bad form to startle a gentleman whilst he's in the midst of wooing a lady?" he asked, though his reprimand lacked any severity.

"Sorry Brother, but I couldn't help it. You should always have your wits about you when ghosts are on the prowl, especially on All Hallow's Eve."

"Is that right? Well, lad, I believe a lesson is in need of teaching then," Killian said, his face a bit more serious this time. The boy's face fell, in a way so similar to Killian's that Emma felt her heart clench, but only for a moment. A second later, Killian had swept Liam up over his shoulder, tickling his sides as he squealed in laughter.

"Time to pay for your crimes, my boy," he said, spinning himself around. "Repent and ask the lady for forgiveness. You gave her quite the fright."

"I'm sorry Auntie Emma, I'm sorry," he said between fits of laughter. Emma crossed her arms, tapping a finger to her chin as she pretended to think.

"Payback for the lady?" Killian asked, offering Liam's quite helpless form to her.

"Forgiveness, I beg forgiveness my lady!" Liam called out, clutching at Killian's vest. "I repent, I repent!"

Before Emma could stop laughing long enough to answer and absolve him, she found herself startled a second time as Henry came bursting outside, out of breath and frantic.

"Henry, what – "

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I looked away for one second, and Liam just disappear – oh."

Emma could only imagine what the scene looked like to him, a breathless Liam slung about like a sack of giggling potatoes, Emma's wig on the ground and lipstick smudged everywhere, on both her and Killian. She burst into a whole new fit.

"Well of course I did," Liam said over her, seemingly quite affronted. "I am a ghost after all." He sighed, shaking his head quite seriously at Henry even as he dangled from Killian's shoulder.

The smile that split across Killian's face then was something Emma remembered for years to come, etched into her soul so deeply that she could still reach it and grasp onto it when things got hard, and the inevitable curses and villains separated them time and time again. That moment, as Killian readjusted the wriggling ghost over his shoulder, Liam demanding his powers of invisibility back as Henry ran off into the yard with his "magic cloak of ghostliness," is what gave her heart, her soul, and her magic life. Killian's eyes met hers for that brief moment, eyes shining now with mirth instead of uncertainty. He kissed her again, hard, squirming boy on his shoulder and all.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered against her.

"Ew, gross! Henry, come back and save me! Killian and Auntie Emma are doing it again!" Liam shouted, and Henry smiled back.

"You got it, kid."


End file.
